Últimos Pensamientos
by dominnie
Summary: Traducción. Algo realmente malo estaba por pasar y se sentía casi nauseabundo ante el repentino presentimiento. Eso lo llevó a decidir que era el momento para dejar de tratar de concentrarse en el campo de batalla y enfocarse solo en la chica de pelo azul ante él aunque fuera solo por un breve momento. —Capítulo 334. Gruvia.


**Original:** kurohyacchan

**Traducción:** dominnie

Basado en el capítulo 334 de Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Últimos Pensamientos**

Gray escuchó a Lyon gritándole a Juvia y a Meredy, demandando que la atención de ambas debería dirigirse al campo de batalla. Lo que él oyó fueron solo vagas palabras.

Desde que los dragones irrumpieron a través de la puerta él sintió la necesidad de decirlo algo a la maga de agua. No estaba realmente seguro de qué o cómo lo haría pero el necesitaba hacerlo. Y luego, durante la batalla, realizó que no era el tiempo para ello. Si no prestaba atención a su alrededor seguramente moriría y morir no era algo que estuviese en los planes del mago de hielo para ese día.

Mientras luchara contra los dragones de Motherglare no podía distraerse. Claro, Gray veía a los enemigos, se defendía y atacaba, pero lo hacía de manera automática. Los muchos años que paso peleando y entrenando no fueron en vano. La cosa en la que más se centraba giraba en torno a la seguridad de sus compañeros, especialmente en la que estaba luchando junto a él.

_Juvia._

No podía contar con sus dedos la cantidad de veces en las que ella casi resulta herida (él siempre tenía un pequeño ataque el corazón antes de que esta lo esquivara o convirtiera su cuerpo en agua) o los tiempos en que, haciendo equipo con él, atinaba un buen golpe a sus enemigos (él sonreía un poco cada vez que funcionaba) o las ocasiones en que su espalda rozaba levemente con la de ella (él estaba seriamente avergonzado del grado de conciencia respecto a su presencia en medio de un mortífero campo de guerra).

Pero la única vez que lo hizo contar fue cuando turnaron el partido con Lyon y Lamia Scale. Meredy apareció repentinamente y le preguntó a Juvia acerca de Ultear.

Él se preocupó un poco ya que la hija de su antigua maestra parecía siempre estar junto a la chica de pelo rosa. Por suerte tuvo un poco de tiempo para registrar un movimiento inusual por parte de uno de los dragones que apuntaban en dirección a las dos mujeres.

Agradeció a sus rápidos reflejos por saltar sobre las dos, evitando así que el cañón mágico que se disparó desde la boca del monstruo les diera.

Y en ese momento sintió algo en su estómago. Un mal sentimiento respecto a la reciente habilidad mostrada por el ser ahora congelado por la magia de Lyon. Tomó un segundo para expresar mentalmente su gratitud hacia este por hacerse cargo de la criatura. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar apretar los puños mientras se levantaba.

Algo realmente malo estaba por pasar y se sentía casi nauseabundo ante el repentino presentimiento.

Eso lo llevó a decidir que era el momento para dejar de tratar de concentrarse en el campo de batalla y enfocarse solo en la chica de pelo azul ante él aunque fuera solo por un breve momento. Quizá así luego él podría prestar atención al real peligro.

—Juvia, necesito decirte algo.

La cara de la chica fue del shock a una visiblemente feliz en un periodo corto de tiempo. No era difícil figurar que era lo que ella estaba pensando con su rostro iluminado de esa manera. Y no estaba muy lejos de cualquiera de las fantasías que estaba creando o podía ser que sí, desde que estas siempre podrían cambiar la lógica en su mejor esfuerzo.

—¿Q-Qué es? —dijo la mujer sin tomar molestia en controlar su voz ni un poco.

Bien, quizá el no debió alzar sus expectativas.

—No… No es nada importante, pero…

_Quiero decírtelo de todas formas_, quiso completar. Ella no le dejo de todas formas.

—¡Podría ser importante para Juvia! —exclamó aún más alto.

Bueno, claro que lo era. Pero antes de que pudiese incluso respirar el aire que usaría para formar las palabras que ella desea oír escuchó un grito muy angustiado de parte de Lyon.

_Mierda._

_Esa mala sensación._

_Así que los otros monstruos también tenían esa habilidad._

No pensó dos veces antes de empujar a la mujer hacia cualquier dirección que no fuese la que estaba tomando el disparo.

La cual era la suya.

Directo al lado derecho de su corazón.

Gray pensó que él ya había soportado muchas heridas en su vida, pero concluyó que el dolor de estas no eran tan insoportables como el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora. El disparo había traspasado su pecho y, aun cuando sus planes para ese día envolvían la supervivencia, se dio cuenta de que el chance de cumplirlos era menor a cero. Pudo oír las exclamaciones impactadas de Lyon y Meredy pero él nunca podría responderles.

_Está bien. Estoy extrañamente de acuerdo con morir de esta manera._

_Pude salvarla._

Más dolor. Más agujeros creándose en su cuerpo. Notó como sus sentidos comenzaban a fallar y se sorprendió ligeramente ante todos los segundos que había estado soportando los disparos.

Luego, aunque su vista estuviese borrosa, su boca con el único sabor a sangre, su nariz solo pudiendo oler lo mismo y sin poder sentir más su cuerpo, pudo escuchar una sola cosa.

El grito de Juvia.

Y aun cuando él no podía siquiera imaginar ver su cara nuevamente o probar las salchichas caramade que había comido con ella o secretamente aprecian su estúpida buena esencia o rozar su espalda accidentalmente contra la suya en medio del campo de batalla, aquello era la última cosa que él hubiese querido oír antes de morir.

Era el sonido más horrorizado, desesperado y doloroso que Gray había escuchado viniendo de ella y se sorprendió por la culpa que podía sentir en el momento. Él estaba feliz con su vida, contento de haber podido soportar los tiempos difíciles que lo hicieron experimentar todo tipo de emociones durante su corta vida: rabia, frustración, orgullo, vergüenza, felicidad, triunfo y mucho, mucho más de lo que podía pensar en ese instante.

Pero lo que él no quería era estar confundido poco antes de sucumbir en el lecho de su muerte.

Se encontraba entre la aceptación y la negación; absoluta y completamente bien con él muriendo por el bienestar de la mujer tras de sí. Sin embargo, no podía soportar el pensamiento de Juvia volviendo a su triste y no emocional persona mirando como el hombre que amaba caía ante sus ojos. Aquello era algo en lo que él esperaba con todas sus fuerzas ella podría conllevar.

Gray sintió algo atravesando su cabeza pero no reparó más en el dolor ni el el sabor y olor a sangre. Simplemente supo que un último disparo había pasado a través de su cerebro y que muy pronto estaría muerto.

Juvia dejo escapar otro sonido aún peor que el anterior.

Ella lloró su nombre, el noto, sin ningún honorífico. Sin el usual "-sama" que siempre añadiría.

Ella estaba así de devastada.

Y el cielo, previamente claro, estaba a punto de ponerse nublado otra vez.

_Rayos._

Él solo podía tener la esperanza de que, con oportunidad, todos los demás sobrevivieran. Que, por alguna fuerza mayor, podría levantarse y sus mortíferas heridas no existirían más. Y así, de esa manera podría regañar a Juvia por llorar tan fácilmente por él.

Su última sensación antes de caer inconsciente fue la de algo húmedo bajando por sus mejillas.

No pudo descubrir si aquello era culpa de él o de ella.


End file.
